


You Had Me At Your Biceps

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Based of a prompt: “listen I don’t care that you’re being ‘sO RåNdoM!¡’ by riding a bike through the halls and I don’t care how they let you inside with it but it’s nine in the morning I’m late for class I’m tired and I need you to get out of the fucking hallway”





	You Had Me At Your Biceps

" _Really?_ " Megatron hissed under his breath.  He held his steadily growing headache as the fucker decided to _ring the damn bell_ on his bike.  How the hell had he even gotten it past security?  Already annoyed from his frantic morning _and_ missing the bus, this was just the icing on the cake.

He turned to face the hooligan, hands on his hips, for once glad that he was a 6'4 mass of muscles.  He glared him down, feeding all of his anger into his dark eyes, but then a bit of confusion followed when he remembered they were on the _third_ floor.

"Listen, I don't care that you're being ' _so random_ ' but it's nine in the morning and I'm late for class and I need you to get out of the _fucking hallway!_ "  He crossed his arms.

"Heh, and what are you gonna do to stop me _nerd_?" the cyclist then decided to ride circles around him.  Because, of course he did.

Megatron rolled his eyes.  "Ah, I see, haven't grown out of high school yet?  Parents are paying your tuition?"

He scoffed.  "No!"

"Mhm.  Well.  Some of us actually came here to _learn_."

"Psh.  I already know everything I need to know.  Just gotta get that piece of paper that 'proves' I know it."

"It seems you still need to learn some _manners_."  Megatron was starting to get dizzy from his circling.

"What, like respecting my elders?"  He laughed.

Megatron watched him do a few more circles, then stopped grabbed his bike by the handlebars, stopping him in his tracks.  He couldn't help but smirk a little at his surprised look.  "I'm only 27.  And I would think a _Prime_ should be respectful to everyone."

"Whoa..."  He just stared at Megatron's arms.  "You, uh, you work out, huh?"

Was he?  Was he _blushing?_

"I... like to keep in shape," Megatron answered slowly.

"Yeah, no kidding."  He stared at his biceps a while more, then his eyes strayed over to his chest and quickly up to his face.  "Hi, uh, I'm Rodimus."  He held out one of his hands, leaning onto the handlebars.  "Rodimus _Prime_."

Megatron was about to shake his hand, mostly on autopilot from this strange conversation, when he stopped as he realized, "Wait...  _Prime_?  As in, son of _Optimus_ Prime?"

"Yeah, that's my old man."  He grinned wide.  "I'm his pride and joy!"

"Somehow, I doubt that."  Still, Megatron accepted his handshake.

Rodimus pulled his hand back, putting it over his heart like an old woman with delicate sensibilities whose granddaughter just got a tattoo.  "Well, I'm his only kid, so, by default, I have to be!"

"And I'm sure he loves that you ride your bike through the hallways."

Rodimus shrugged.  "I just don't get caught.  But hey, uh, listen...  Can I make this up to your over coffee sometime?  Y'know, for making you even more late?"  By now it was impossible to deny that he was blushing; his face turned as red as his shirt. 

"Like, a, a date?"  Megatron's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, feeling his own face grow warm.

"Uh, yeah, I mean... if you want?"

Megatron checked his watch.  "Well, my class will be over in 20 minutes anyways..."

"Right now?"  Somehow, Rodimus' face got redder.

Megatron shrugged.  "Why not?"

"Well I, uh, I mean, yeah, sure, why not?"  He slapped on a cocky smile, going to lean on the handlebars again but misjudging where they were and slipping.  He nearly bashed his face on them, but caught himself just in time, laughing awkwardly.

Megatron chuckled.  "Shall we?" 

"Yeah!"  Rodimus turned his bike around and gestured behind him with his head.  "Hop on."

Megatron looked at the pegs and then back at Rodimus.  "I'm starting to wonder why I agreed to this."

Rodimus grinned wide.  "Everyone loves me.  I ooze charm."

"Uh huh.  I think I'll walk."  He started to do just that, throwing over his shoulder with a smile, "Hopefully I'll come to my senses by the time we get there."

"Admit it, you're already falling in love with me."

Bonus

"Hey, watch this, Megs!"  Rodimus pedaled hard right towards a set of stairs, jumped the bike up and grinded along the railing, and it would have been very impressive if he didn't face-plant at the end.

Megatron run over to him.  "Are you hurt?"

Rodimus grunted as he picked himself up.  "Ow, my face..."  Even through the pain, his eyes sparkled with mischief.  "Y'know," he sat up, "I bet I would feel a _whole_ lot better if someone cute kissed it better."  He tapped the fresh, and dirty, scrape on his face, only wincing a little bit.

Instead of doing that, Megatron pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and a water bottle from his bag, and then wet it and dabbed it on Rodimus' cut.  "I think you'll find this is a better remedy."

"Couldn't hurt, though, right?" Rodimus ventured, wincing as the cloth met his face.

"Nice try."  Megatron looked him over.  "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Nah, I think I'm good."

"Good."  Megatron put his handkerchief and water bottle away. 

"Can I have a kiss for being a good patient, then?"

Megatron shook his head, rolling his optics and standing.  "Take me to coffee, first.  I don't kiss just anyone."

"But I'm _Rodimus Prime_!"  He smirked cockily.

"And now you've learned that that won't work on me."  Megatron smiled back as he helped him up.  "You're going to have to try better than that."

"Oh, don't you worry."  Before Megatron could stop him, Rodimus stretched up onto his toes and left a kiss on Megatron's cheeks.  "I've got my ways."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and I will write more of this AU if people want it (and especially if you can give me another prompt for it).


End file.
